Annoyment
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: If I didn't love you so damn much I'd kill you.


After reading modernVictoria's 'As swift as this love' chapter 12, good fantasy AU and yes QuakeRider comes in those too. I came across the word annoyment and it stuck with me, and yes it is a real word. So this little idea came to me and I decided to give it that name, this has NOTHING to do with her fic besides being QuakeRider.

 **WarNinGS** : Drabble

 **Aishi Say**

" _I didn't have to let all my anger out on you. I- I just didn't-" She huffed in annoyment. Daisy couldn't find the right words to let him know what went through her head that evening._

This would be the line from the fic, most of us would use annoyance, maybe frustration, but yeah for less used more archaic words. Go read once you are done with this.

 _ **SHE HUFFED IN ANNOYMENT.**_

To say that agent Daisy formerly Skye now Quake Johnson was mad was an understatement. Feeling frustrated when confronted with Roberto whatever the Hell his middle name was aka Ghost Rider Reyes was nothing new, they had thrown down the first two times they had met. No frustration due to the cute males in her life was nothing new, a cute male who could not die, not from lack of trying, was. Crossing her arms she glared at the refleshed not zombie, just waiting for him to say something so she could lay into him. Robbie wiped fresh blood from his jacket front as he looked up, frowning at Daisy's very unhappy expression, "What?"

"Seriously?" Daisy's demanded incredulously, what did he mean what? Sure he could be dense, he was male, but normally he was not this slow.

Robbie titled his head, white hand towel still soaking up fresh blood, "So you're mad."

" _Mad_ is for let-me-take-a-selfie brain dead Millennials, _I_ am God damn pissed off royally!" As if she was something so trivial as mad, just because her eyes didn't light up did not mean she was not livid.

Robbie frowned at the glaring Inhuman, removing the damp towel from his jacket the white lines clean enough. "I can't die remember?" The Rider had already healed the many bullet holes leaving on the blood on his jacket as visible proof he had even been shot.

Glare narrowed just a hint more, "Oh that makes it all better, forgot I was even mad." Daisy was well aware the Rider kept Robbie alive no matter what was done to him, she had been paying attention.

Robbie closed his eyes taking a calming breath, someone had to rational in this conversation and it was not going to be her it seemed. "You can't lose me like you did them so what are you royally pissed at me for?"

Daisy drew in a breath, well he had asked hadn't he? How was he going to learn if she didn't inform him or why he was an idiot? "You can still feel pain, you think I like seeing you wince and bleed like you are dying? How the Hell do you think that makes me feel?" Knowing he could not die helped but pain was pain, seeing someone she loved suffer was almost as bad because suffering lingered death did not.

"Daisy..," Robbie trailed off looking away as he dropped the bloodied towel, no one had ever worried about him as the Rider before. Reaching out he laid his gloved hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry I didn't think...I am sorry I hurt you but if I can take a bullet so you don't have to I will, you can hate me for it all you want but I can't help but protect you." He could heal from anything, she could not no matter how strong she became, she was.

Daisy glanced down at the bloodied towel when it slipped from Robbie's fingers, his tone defeated. When he laid his hands on her she looked up, meeting dark eyes as he spoke, narrowing for a moment before closing. If she could heal like that should would play human shield for everyone she could so she fully understood how he felt. Better him then her, she had pulled that on May and Coulson and been told off by May. Robbie could taken abuse no one else could, he would always heal and come back to them as if nothing had happened. Reaching up she took his face in her hands, those eyes so full of emotion, "You really are an idiot Reyes, but you're my idiot." Pulling his face down she kissed him, tasting a hint of smoke but no blood since his mouth was less then an hour old and no blood had been coughed out of it. Pulling away she sighed softly, "You pull this kind of shit when you are mortal again I will leave you, hear me?"

Robbie nodded, forehead resting on Daisy's, "No stupid male heroics when mortal promise."

Daisy smiled arms setting around Robbie's neck, she did enjoy the face he was not super tall, "Nice to hear you were paying attention when I was chiding Mack."

"Mack may be a small tank but tanks can't self-repair like Lucy," Robbie did not blame Mack for taking a hit, it had been minor and Elena had done enough yelling for the entire base.

Daisy tilted her head and nipped Robbie's lower lip, "So lucky you're both so damn cute. Come on I could use a nap before debriefing." Lowering her arms she hugged his arm, smiling when he came along without protest, she would get him fully trained yet.

 _ **SHE HUFFED IN ANNOYMENT.**_

So supper short but just had this nagging me so had to type it up. Go read MV's fic now, shoo, you can always come back and read more of mine later.


End file.
